


Lily of the Valley

by TheRavenMocker



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Beta, People Will Die, Post-Time Skip, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, cute couple, thou been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenMocker/pseuds/TheRavenMocker
Summary: "Are you sure?" She asked Linhardt. She had to make sure he was certain. Also, she needed to hear it again, because it still didn't seem real to her."Yes, Professor." The man nodded. "You are with child."Rating May Change.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Lily of the Valley

**_Imperial year Year 1185 Lone Moon 3/1_ **

Byleth was panicking. Or at least, that's what it felt like to her, but she was no expert. Since she had started having feelings, she had never felt so distressed, confused, scared and… perhaps even happy at the same time. Surely this is what panic felt like. 

"Are you sure?" She asked Linhardt. She had to make sure he was certain. Also, she needed to hear it again, because it still didn't seem real to her.

"Yes, Professor." The man nodded. "You are with child. About four or so weeks along." He paused. "I'm quite positive."

"I… I see." She stammered.

"Professor, I do not wish to invade your personal business. If you would prefer to speak to Professor Manuela instead- or perhaps even Mercedes- I'll go fetch them at once."

"No! No." She shook her head. The fewer people that knew, the better. She cast down her eyes, deep in thought. "I don't think I can handle anyone else knowing right now…"

"It's understandable to be uneasy about your pregnancy, Professor." The young green-haired mage reassured her. "Especially in the middle of a war. In which, it seems you are playing a big role in." He sighed and knelt in front of her so she could see him. "Listen, we don't have to do or decide anything tonight. You've had a rough day. Why don't you get some rest."

Byleth nodded. It had been a rough day. She and her students had just survived their battle with their former classmates at Gronder field. It had been brutal. She watched many people, ones she once called students, fall in battle. Some even by her own hand. She had always been the one taking life from others. She had made her first kill when she was 11 and only got more efficient as she aged. She wasn't known as the ashen demon for nothing. Now she was expected to bring life into the world while she had never even had a mother herself. Fate sure had a weird sense of humor.

"Thanks, Linhardt." She nodded and stood to her feet.

"No problem, Professor." He nodded, but he didn't let her go just yet. "But I must advise you to come up with a decision sooner rather than later. It would make things easier for you if you did. I won't ask who the father is, but perhaps talking to him might help."

"I'll give it some thought." She agreed and then left the small medic tent.

The night was cool and quiet, almost the exact opposite of her morning. Most of her companions were asleep already. The battle had taken a lot of them and many of them had gotten injured. A part of her still wondered if any of it could have been avoided, but she quickly dismissed the thought again. Thinking like that wasn't going to do anything for her or her friends. 'W _hat's done is done,_ ' She thought. Then subconsciously placed her hand over her stomach. 'W _hat's done is done._ '

She and her students were still on their way back to Greg Mach. It was about two days journey and hopefully enough time to consider what she was going to do.

A part of her knew giving up the pregnancy was the smart move. She was helping lead the Leicester Alliance into war. She had responsibilities as Rhea's successor and wielder of the sword of creation. The last thing she needed right now was a child. Not to mention she wasn't even married. Not that it mattered to her, but she had a feeling the father might feel differently.

Regardless of what she was going to decide to do, she was going to have to tell Claude. He deserved to know. This child was his too after all.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry this is short, the next chapter will be longer. Also please excuse the mistakes. I'll try to have this fixed later. This fic will have some flashbacks from the early days in Garreg Mach, but will mainly take place post-time skip.
> 
> The next chapter will begin with a flashback from the fall of Gerreg Mach and Byleths reunion with the golden deer. My fic won't follow the original plot of the game. It's going to take some different turns but somethings will still happen, like the battle of Gronder Field for example, but perhaps not in the way the game had it happen.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and R&R. Comment and let me know what you think of the story. I like to hear people's thoughts.


End file.
